


29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 8

by sunshinehime



Series: 29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge 2020 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Violence, Gun Violence, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Post Season 8, Post-Canon, Strangulation, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/pseuds/sunshinehime
Summary: The moment Curtis arrives at his and Shiro’s apartment, he can feel something is wrong.
Relationships: Curtis/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: 29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645033
Kudos: 18
Collections: Feb-Whump-Ary





	29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 8

The moment Curtis arrives at his and Shiro’s apartment, he can feel something is wrong. But when he gets to the door, there’s no signs of normal breaking and entering and the lights are still off.

So he enters and keeps his hand hovering over the pistol in his holster as he steps carefully inside. He tries to assess the livingroom, to see if anything is amiss, when a sudden force grabs him by the shoulders and pushes him down hard. His head hits the hardwood floor with a bang and there’s a heavy weight pressing on his abdomen.

A pair of large hands wrap around his neck and squeezes and Curtis tries to gasp but can’t – he can’t _breathe_ – and his mind descended into a frenzy.

Curtis’s own hands grip his assailant’s neck and tries to pull them off. But they’re strong, really strong, and they continue to choke him.

There’s a fire building in Curtis’s chest, a tiny crackling ember that rapidly blossoms with heat and agony until it roars up his neck, envelopes his head, and blazes in his throat and behind his eyes. His legs kick out wildly and he claws at the attacker’s face, hands, and arm but his vision is blurring fast. Desperately, blindly he manages to grip his pistol, deactivating its grip safety, and with a last burst of strength fires off a shot.

The bullet rings true and with a scream the hands leave his neck. It takes a moment for Curtis to regain full consciousness and he wakes to his own hoarse gasping of air. He coughs, throat burning, and gulps down precious oxygen. His assailant is nearby writhing on the floor and crying out in agony.

With a herculean effort, Curtis pushes himself up and holsters his gun. Even in the poorly moonlit room he makes out a growing dark circle of liquid. The smell of copper hits his nose but he ignores it and scrambles to his bedroom, locking the door behind him and praying his attacker won’t somehow follow.

Hands violently shaking he turns on the light after three tries of mindless groping, then grabs his datapad on the bedside table to first contact the police and then Shiro.

His fiance picks up after the third ring and it’s almost comical how quickly his expression goes from exhaustion to an almost energized shock. “Curtis! Oh my god what happened–”

“Someone attacked me–” and the hoarseness of his barely there voice gives into a massive hacking fit. It only hits him now how awful he must look and sound. “I shot them and ran in our bedroom.” More gasping and coughing and he hears Shiro shushing him gently.

“It’s okay babe, everything’s gonna be fine. I’m coming right now just stay on the line with me…”

Curtis nods as Shiro continues to babble and he covers his eyes with a free hand, the weight of his near death finally crashing down on him.


End file.
